


A：Nannel幫個忙

by minifishbones



Series: Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？ [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, 姊弟親情, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: 親情向Nannel與她的弟弟為「Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？」系列中的其中一篇每篇各自獨立互相無關聯，閱讀順序不影響內容





	A：Nannel幫個忙

Nannel是被抓著手臂的推搡中醒來的，附帶一個與推攘她的力道相反，抽抽噎噎且不敢大聲張揚的輕聲呼喚。

「姊姊、姊姊……快醒醒……快醒醒……」  
被打擾得無法入睡的Nannel睡眼惺忪的起身，一邊打著呵欠一邊看向她半夜不睡覺還吵醒她的幼弟。  
「發生什麼事……Wolfy？你怎麼了？」Nannel殘留一點沒睡醒的迷茫，在看到哭得一把鼻涕眼淚的弟弟的瞬間嚇得立刻清醒。  
Nannel抽了幾張衛生紙給Wolfgang擦臉，有點無助地看向門口想著要不要呼喚父母來幫忙，Wolfgang注意到她的動作，急急忙忙拉住Nannel的手。  
「不要告訴爸爸，不要告訴他！」Wolfgang著急的拉著Nannel，激動得滿臉通紅，Nannel被扯得差點掉下床，連忙哄著激動地弟弟安撫他的情緒，再三保證自己絕對不會去找父親，才讓他平靜下來。  
「所以說怎麼……噢，我明白了。」  
Nannel看到Wolfgang褲襠濕一片的時候對自家弟弟這半夜的舉動有了答案，看著她五歲的小弟弟瞬間羞紅臉，絞著手指扭扭捏捏不敢看她的樣子，又想笑又想嘆氣的捏了對方的臉蛋。「難怪不要跟爸爸講。」  
牽著Wolfgang的手一起回到他的房間。但看到床上的痕跡的時候Nannel還是忍不住皺眉，煩惱著該如何是好。  
請媽媽幫忙就一定會吵醒爸爸，但是又絕對不能讓爸爸知道……  
低頭看向緊緊貼在她腳邊的弟弟，對方正一臉不安的看著自己，好似Nannel隨時都會轉頭回去向父母求助，接著爸爸就會醒來並且知道他又尿床了。  
Nannel彎下腰，雙手捧著自顧自癟嘴又快哭出來的弟弟柔軟的臉蛋用力搓揉，一雙明亮水潤的大眼睛被Nannel的動作弄得變形，Nannel好氣又好笑的輕斥她的弟弟：「我保證過不會跟爸爸講的，Wolffy不相信我嗎？」  
「總而言之。」Nannel站了起來，看著臉有些紅通通的Wolfgang。

「我們先去換衣服吧。」

-END-


End file.
